


Homecoming

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean Winchester, Dean is not dead, Fighter Pilot Dean Winchester, Grief and Loss, Limping Dean, M/M, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Castiel, Past Mpreg, Post-War, Reunion, Romance, Sex, Single Parent Castiel, Widowed Castiel, cute kid, injuries, ww11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean goes off to war, leaving behind his heavily pregnant husband, Castiel Winchester, back in Lawrence, Kansas.During their painful time apart, they communicate via letters. This goes on for one year, until the postal service stops delivering letters from Dean. Then, his fears are confirmed when he receives a visit from a US Army personnel, declaring Dean’s fighter plane had been shot down, in the line of duty.5 years later, just when Castiel was slowly getting his life sorted out, a man whose empty coffin he buried 5 years ago, comes knocking on his front door.Dean came back, certainly a changed man.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 57
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, so, welcome to another fic! This is what lockdown has me doing. I’m glad I have something to do! 
> 
> So, I was watching Pearl Harbor and this idea came up. I’m not a history buff, so please forgive me for any errors. Also, no disrespect meant to those who have lost their lives during the times of war and chaos. May your souls Rest In Peace❤️
> 
> This is just a fic. So please bare with me. I do hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Castiel**

**December 12, 1945**

_Dean Michael Winchester_  
_US Army Fighter Pilot_  
_Eagle Squadron_  
_Battle of Britton_  
_Jan 24, 1914- Feb 16, 1940_  
_Wings in the sky_

His vision was blurred with tears as he studied every letter in his husbands name. _His soulmate._ His better half had died volunteering as a fighter pilot in Battle of Britton. The war between the Germans and the British. 

It was just before America entered world war 11 in 1941. Before the bombing of Pearl Harbor.

His husband still gave his life for his country. He was proud of his man. The heart-aching thought was that Dean was never going to meet their almost 5 year old son, James. He wouldn’t get the chance to hear his son called him ‘ _daddy_ ’. All that gave him comfort was knowing that Dean wasn’t suffering.

Anyway, here he was. Every Saturday, he would stop by the military cemetery and remove the week old withered flowers from the vase before Dean's grave and replace it with fresh ones from the flower shop. _White Lillies_. Dean’s favorite flower. He also came to talk to his husband and tell him how much their son was looking like Dean every day that passed.

He also said, “everything will be better, Dean. Now that the war has ended”.

He ran his fingers across the dips of his husbands name, “I love you, Dean. I’ll see you next week Saturday, my love”.

Every time he walked away from Dean’s grave, his heart hurt. But, now not so much as a few years back. His therapist said that he was healing and processing his grief well. He needed to be headstrong for his son. _For their son._

Dean would’ve wanted him to keep living.

**

“James! Dinners ready, love”. He called up the stairs.

He smiled when he heard the light response of ‘ _coming papa!’_ , before the pitter patter of socked feet was heard dashing through the hallway floors. He stood by the stairs, spotting his excited child, “Now slow down bubs! No running in the house, please, especially down the stairwell!”

James halted, gripped the banister top and carefully walked his way down the stairs one socked foot at a time. He also counted each step he stood on. He squealed when he reached the bottom of the stairs, “15 steps papa!”

“High five!”

James giggled and returned his high five. His son followed him into the kitchen. As usual like an extended tail. He walked over to the kitchen sink, turning on the faucet, “wash your hands before dinner please”.

James did as he was told, dried his hand with a cloth and skipped over to the dinner table. He heaved his son into his high chair, securing him before bringing him his dinner. Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, beans and a little gravy on the side. Of course, he had to tear up the chicken for his kid. He even laid a napkin on his sons chest, as he was kind of a messy eater.

Once dinner was done, they were seated in the living room, cuddling and telling animated stories. Soon, his inquisitive almost 5 year old asked, “papa, did you visit daddy today? Did you take him his favorite flowers?”

Every time, it always made his heart squeeze when his son asked questions concerning his visits to Dean's grave. Nevertheless, he answered honestly, threading his fingers through his little ones sandy blonde hairs on the top of his head. “Yes baby. I did visit daddy today and took him flowers”.

It was silent for some time. A comfortable silence. James decided to ask, “Can I come with you next time you visit daddy?”

He really didn’t want to drag his son to the most heartbreaking place in this world, but, how long was he going to hide. Dean was James daddy. James was growing bigger and smarter everyday, so maybe he was ready. He made the tough decision and replied, “of course you can come next time baby”.

“Ok”, James said, followed by a huge yawn.

He chuckled and said, “Ok sweetheart, lets get you changed into your jammies and time for bed”. He carried his little one into his arms. He was walking past the front door, when this feeling that someone was here, crawled into his mind. He stopped and hugged his son close, having a look around from where he stood. His eyes landed on the front door. _Hmm. Ok. Maybe he was too tired._

It had been an exhausting day. _Saturday’s always were._

He sighed and carried on up the stairs with his now conked out child in his arms. A good rest would do both of them good.

**  
**Dean**

He saw him. He saw his little one too. James. He remembered the name of their son from the letters Cas wrote him. He watched as Castiel carried their sleepy son off to the hallway. He couldn’t see them from where he stood, under the massive tree. He studied the door to their home. It was still the same before he left. _Mahogany wood._ Hasn’t even been re-painted yet. The house looked like it needed a good fixer upper. One of his tasks.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow, Cas”. He shouldered his duffle and limped his way slowly down the footpath. Time to find a motel for the night and get some decent sleep. 

Tomorrow was going to be a big day for all of them.

He was coming home.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally meet.... I hope you enjoy!

**Dean**

He was absolutely positive that he would never get to see his family again. That was the thought he carried when his fighter plane was successfully shot down by a German fighter pilot over the English Channel. As he went down, his greatest fear came to light. He was never going to see his beautiful husband again nor was he going to ever see his little one grow up.

He was going to break his promise of ‘ _I will come back’._

And when he smacked into the ocean, he was surely going to meet his demise.

**

He looked at himself in the full bodied mirror. He chose to get done up in his military service uniform. His dark blue pilots cap, his dark blue coat over a white long sleeved shirt with dark blue tie, his dark blue pants and black shoes. He was clean shaven and cut up his hair in a neat Ivy League cut with his sideburns trimmed well. He looked good. He wanted to present himself well.

He took a deep breath and spoke to himself through the mirror. “Everything will be ok, Dean. Let’s do this”.

So, he grabbed onto his cane and limped his way to the door. He picked up his duffle on the way, shouldering it and heading on out. 

Time to go home.

**

It was 10am. His husband and child should be properly done with breakfast and a few morning chores by now. It was time to make himself known.

He raised his knuckles and rapped three times on the door. His heart was beating a mile a minute. _How was Castiel going to react when he finally sees Dean? When he finally learns that his husband had been alive this whole time?_

**

**Castiel**

Sunday was always a peaceful day at the Novak-Winchester household. He used days like this to relax with James and spend a lot of quality time together. Mainly he would engage in kids activities with his son or share stories of any interesting topics. 

Sometimes, Sunday’s were baking days too.

Just like today, Castiel was focused on baking an apple pie. Just something about the aroma flooding the house on a Sunday, brought indescribable joy. Today, his baby, James, had abandoned his coloring, to help him with baking.

“Papa, can we make muffins next week Sunday?” James watched him knead the dough, seated atop the kitchen counter, just by his side.

He kissed the top of his sons head, “Of course sweetheart. So, what type of muffins you’re thinking of making next week Sunday?”

“Blueberry!” James squeaked in delight.

He smiled brightly, “well then. Blueberry muffins it is!”

“Yay!” James swung his feet back and forth in excitement. The little one continued to watch and he transferred the dough into a well buttered round baking tray. “Papa, why do you like baking apple pies? You always make a lot!”

Nothing ever slips his kids notice. Guess he had passed his eye for detail along to his son. He pressed the dough neatly into the tray, meeting his sons curious look, “well, to be honest, I kinda grew to love baking apple pies because they were your daddy’s favorite dessert”.

James eyes instantly lit up, “really!?”

“Yes baby. Your daddy loved his apple pies!” God how his heart squeezed lightly when he thought of how Dean’s eyes would light up, like that of a child’s, every time he saw a slice or whole tray of apple pies.

James beamed, “I love apple pies too, papa! Just like daddy!”

“Mhmm. Same goes for me too, sweetheart”. 

He was about to reach for the green apples when he heard three knocks from the front door. He furrowed his brows. Hmm. They rarely had visitors nor people over on a Sunday. He never received a call from Gabe, Sam, Charlie nor Dorothy? Again the knocks sounded once more.

He quickly washed his hands, drying it and then lowering his son onto the floor. He crouched down and said, “baby, go finish your coloring while papa checks whose at the door. Ok?”

James nodded enthusiastically. “Ok papa!” He watched his son skip away with a beaming smile on his face.

**

Once again, there were another series of knocks. He was just to the front door, replying out, “I’m coming!”

He swung open the door, and was ready to deal with the person on the other side of the door, when he found his words got stuck in his throat. All thought flew out of him and all he could do was stare dumbfounded at the ghost of a man who was standing before him, smiling shyly at him. Those green eyes were so familiar. That man in uniform was so familiar. 

Then, the green eyed man spoke in his gruff deep voice. A voice that always captured his heart and soul. “Hey Cas”.

All he could do was stutter out, “D-Dean?” He sounded flat and out of it.

“Yeah it’s me, Cas. I’m finally home”.

He was entirely speechless, shocked, stunned and his heart was racing as if he was running a marathon.

Suddenly, the pitter patter of little feet were heard. Next, James was hugging one of his thighs, looking up at him. “Papa?” He watched as his little one shuffled close to him, green eyes meeting the other man’s green ones. The little one curiously asked, “Who you?”

He watched as Dean’s eyes shone with unshed tears. The man was completely focused on the little one, looking all doe eyed and trembling through his smile. Damnit, Castiel! Snap out of it!

He rubbed circles on his sons back, voice a little croaky as he said, “baby, please go wait in the living room for papa”.

James furrowed his brow, looking back and forth between Dean and he. The little one eventually agreed and replied, “ok papa. I go”.

He watched his baby walk away, stopping to take a peak back. He smiled reassuringly at his kid. James took that as a good sign and disappeared into the living room. He took a deep breath and turned his focus back on Dean. He swallowed that lump in his throat, saying, “I think we have a lot to talk about”.

Dean’s smile did not reach his eyes as he replied, “yes we do, Cas”.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean talk....
> 
> A/N: Once again, I stress that I am not a war history buff. So please forgive me for any errors and do note that this is just a fic, so a few things are not accurate and are things I just thought of over my head.
> 
> I know the US Army does take care of its soldiers and their families well....even in times of war.
> 
> And, please note that I used a few derogatory, offensive words....one of them is ‘CRIPPLED’. Apologies. It just seemed fitting to add into the writing. I apologize if it does sound offensive. No ill intent meant from me. I have utmost respect for those who have disabilities. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy...

**Dean**

He saw the light disappear in Castiel’s eyes, the instant those blues caught sight of the person behind the front door. A mixture of confusion, pain and anxiety were being projected from his husband.

It only made his heart squeeze in agony. His lover never looked so lost before. Maybe he expected confusion and pain, but, not to this extent. He would have imagined Cas jumping into his arms, spraying him with kisses, tears of joy and telling him how much he wished for this moment ever since he had left for war.

Then, his carbon copy was there. His sweet baby boy looking so innocent, so precious and so curious. Oh how he wanted to heave his baby into his arms, hold him tight and tell him that ‘daddy is here to protect you now’.

But, he couldn’t just spring out _how he was the kids daddy_. That would certainly stress the child out, confusing the kid even further. He also knew that he didn’t have the right to admit to the kid who he was, yet. No, Castiel called the shots when it came to James. Those identical green eyes bore into his very soul, searching for something. And damn, did that make him feel hella nervous. He was being taken apart by his kids curiosity. He felt lighter when the kid left well enough alone and did as his papa had instructed.

He always read Cas well. He could see the man’s walls go up. And damn, did that hurt, real deep and bad. Yes they certainly had a lot to talk about.

He was just thankful that Castiel was giving him a chance to clear the air.

**

Castiel placed a cup of steaming coffee before him. He uttered a low ‘thank you’. He was seated before the dining room table, feeling a lot better that he was not standing on his hurt leg. He did catch how Castiel furrowed his brows at his cane before hovering briefly over his bad leg.

He said, “I broke my femur, tibia and pelvis, on the left side of my hip and leg, due to the force of impact of my fighter plane into the ocean”.

Castiel looked almost ashamed for being caught staring. The blue eyed man quickly murmured, “I’m sorry”. Castiel’s suddenly glistening eyes had his heart hurting. His husband looked saddened as he took a seat on the chair just to his right. 

He wrapped his palms around the coffee cup, trying to focus on keeping himself centered. He added on, “I’m alright now. I’ve had several surgeries, some of which included screwing a few metal rods in place. I’m as good as new, but, I need to support my weight via cane, whenever I walk”. Castiel would probably freak out even more when he saw the scars littering his body and underneath the hairs on his head.

Castiel nodded and said nothing. The man just looked sad.

He knew he shouldn’t, but, he couldn’t help it. Castiel was right there. His beautiful husband, in the flesh. He turned his focus onto the gloomy man, eyes dropping down to see the gold band that was still being worn. He knew it was the ring he had slipped onto Cas finger because his name had been engraved onto the outside instead of the inside of the ring. Yeah, he wanted everyone to know who Cas husband was. Cas always called him a possessive son of a bitch- in the sweetest way possible, of course. His eyes drifted back up to meet those faded blues. He said, “I never thought that I’d see you again, Cas….See my husband again and my beautiful son whom I had sung to while he was in your tummy…. Both of you are all I ever thought about”.

There was a slight crack in Castiel’s voice as he asked, “They told me you were dead, Dean”.

He felt those words jab right into his heart. His own voice was thick with emotion, replying, “Cas, someone found me. Someone rescued me from those waters. And, I was in a bad state. I wasn’t even coherent enough to tell these people my name, because I couldn’t remember”. He glanced down at his cup of coffee, transfixed on the black liquid. “I was later transferred to a medical facility as a John Doe. Completely away from the base I had flown from. The doctors knew that I was an American pilot, and continued to treat me. I was still in a pretty bad shape. I’m talking about cuts, bruises, head injury”.

“The US Army found out about me a few weeks later. It was so hard to get information across because things were getting bad. Even the tensions between the Americans and Japanese were mounting. Peace talks were arranged or held. I was still healing and the US Army thought it’d be good that I rest up and stay out of contact with the outside world for a while. And that meant sacrifices I had to make”.

“So, basically those sacrifices meant NOT TELLING YOUR HUSBAND’ that you were alive”. There was disappointment and anger written on Castiel’s face. “They let me believe that you were dead! They let me believe that I was alone! They let me believe that you were swallowed by the ocean, never to be found again! How could they do this to me? How could they do this to our son?” Then, the most hurtful words Castiel could ever say, flew out of the man’s mouth, “How could you let them?”

“You think I didn’t try Cas”. He tried to will down his guilty, aching heart. He didn’t even wipe away the tears that flowed down his cheeks, “ I couldn't even write letters. I was prohibited! All I can say was that I was ordered to stay mum and focus solely on healing. I couldn’t even walk! I had to go through rigorous physiotherapy and multiple surgeries. Their hope was that I got to fly again and fight in this war, but, I just wasn’t healing right. I was crippled until I managed progress this year. Things were crazy! Things were hectic! Soldiers and pilots were dying on both sides! The sole focus of US was to win this war! News of those who lived and died would follow later….And now that the war is won and over, I was given the green light to return home”.

Castiel now had red, wet eyes. The blue eyed man shook his head, repeating in such hurt and pain, “I thought you were dead, Dean”. He met Dean’s eyes, “I thought I’d never see you again….and I missed you….so fucking much that it was killing me inside, every damn day that passed. If it weren’t for James, I don’t know If I would’ve been strong enough to keep moving”.

“Baby”. He grabbed a hold of Cas hands, warming them up in his, “I can’t say anything that will take away the last five years of heartache and sadness. The best I can say is that I’m here now and I’m never going to leave you nor James side, ever again…. NEVER….if you’ll let me?”

Castiel sniffled, bringing his hands to his lips and kissing his scarred knuckles repeatedly, “ I’m never letting you go again, Dean Winchester. I can promise you that".

He rested his forehead against his husbands, whispering, “thank you, baby”. This was the most peaceful he has ever been in the last five years. And he was grateful to be here, living and breathing air- next to his beloved. He asked quietly, “Can I meet our son?”

Castiel laid a soft barely there kiss on his lips. He felt his heart thrum in absolute joy. But the best part was when Castiel replied, “yes, hon. Let’s go meet your son. I think it’s long overdue”.  
  
**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought you might enjoy a sweet James POV. I hope you enjoy!🙂

**James**

Who was that man standing at his front door? Why was papa looking so sad? Why was THAT MAN looking so sad? That man looked like one of the soldiers he saw on TV. He wore the same uniform and hat. The man looked very familiar. 

Papa had showed him a black and white photo once. It had papa and his daddy, smiling and hugging. Was it daddy? 

Maybe, he was wrong?

He was playing with his wooden toy car, when papa came into the living room…with the strange man following behind. He noticed that the man was walking funny. Like he had a sore leg or stepped on an ouchie! The man was using a wooden stick when he walked, just like their neighbor, Mr. Barnes did. Papa says that it’s because Mr. Barnes is old and it’s very hard for him to walk proper, so he uses a walking stick. 

But, this man wasn’t old!

He huddled into the sofa, picking up Mr. Teddy and cuddling him. Papa came to sit down beside him, so he immediately climbed into papa’s lap. He hugged papa close, listening to papa’s heartbeat, while looking at the strange man, who sat down on the opposite sofa.

The strange man was now looking at him. 

So he stared back too. 

The man had green eyes, just like his! And he has the same color hair as him! Hmm interesting! 

Papa rubbed the top of his head with his fingers. He giggled because he found it ticklish. Papa chuckled and so did the strange man. He smiled shyly at the smiling strange man. Papa said in a soft voice, “baby, I want you to meet someone very special”.

He looked up at papa, squinting his eyes, “Mhmm. Papa. Who’s that?” He pointed at the strange man.

Papa was quiet for some time, before he replied, “James. This man sitting here before you is your father, sweetheart”.

He furrowed his brow, thinking…thinking….thinking, before he asked carefully, “My daddy?”

Papa had tears in his eyes when he nodded, “Yes baby. He’s your daddy”.

He fiddled with his fingers, peeking at his daddy. His daddy was very quiet and also had tears in his eyes. Why were papa and daddy crying? He asked daddy, “Why are you sad?” 

Daddy chuckled lightly, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “I’m not sad baby. I’m happy. Very happy”.

Hmm ok. He asked, “people can cry when they happy too?”

Daddy nodded, “yes. It’s called happy tears”.

Wow! So, daddy was happy. He titled his head to the side, “Why are you happy, daddy?”

More tears fell out of daddy’s eyes. Daddy quickly wiped his tears away and said in a croaky voice, “I’m happy because I get to see you and papa, sweetheart”.

“You happy to see me?” He asked, feeling excited.

“Of course I am, sweetheart. Very, very happy”.

He smiled showing all his cute baby teeth. He clapped and bounced his tush on papa’s lap, “So, I have a daddy now! Daddy is happy to see me!”

“So happy to finally see and meet you”, Daddy chuckled.

He got off papa’s lap and walked over to his daddy, tucking Mr. Teddy under his arm. He stands in front of his daddy and sticks out a hand, “I’m James! And I’m your son! And, you’re my daddy!”

Daddy’s hands are so warm and bigger than his, “Hello James. That’s right. I’m daddy”. Then, daddy held out his big hand towards Mr. Teddy, asking, “May I shake your teddy bears hand too?”

He giggled. Daddy was funny. He held Mr. Teddy out front for daddy to shake his soft bear hand. He said, “His names Mr. Teddy! He’s my best friend!”

Daddy shook Mr. Teddy’s hand, “Hello, Mr. Teddy. It’s certainly an honor to meet you and thank you for being there for James”.

He smiled happily, “He loves cuddles!” An awesome idea came into his mind, “Do you want to cuddle with Mr. Teddy and I tonight daddy!?”

He watched daddy look to papa. He turned to look at papa too. Papa was looking at daddy with lovey dovey eyes. Then papa nodded at daddy. So he looked back at daddy, who was now looking at him with a big smile on his face, replying, “Yes baby. I would love to cuddle with you and Mr. Teddy tonight”.

He clapped excitedly, “Yay!” Then, he wrapped his small arms around daddy’s tummy and laid his head on daddy’s chest. He could hear daddy’s heart go thump, thump, thump. Mr. Teddy was also in his arms, squashed between he and daddy, hugging daddy too. He giggled when he felt daddy’s really big arms wrap around him, hugging him back. He liked daddy’s hugs. It felt just like papa’s. So warm and snuggly. He said into daddy’s chest, “Don’t go, daddy. Stay with us”.

Daddy took a deep breath and then pressed a kiss into the top of his head. Daddy murmured into his hair with a thick voice, “I won’t ever leave you again baby. I promise”.

He smiled and felt so excited that he was going to have his daddy around now. He said, “Love you, daddy”.

“I love you too, my son. So, so much!” 

Having a daddy was awesome!

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Destiel Sex!😉

**Dean**

It was already nightfall. Time flew by fast when it came to having cherish-able moments with your family. He had had a nice shower, changed into a simple jeans and shirt, having dinner, before tucking his kid into bed. And of course, there were cuddles.

He was thankful that his family had shown him love and support, within this short time of meetup. It was just a day and he already felt like home. Castiel had informed him to move in, and James was ever so excited and comfortable with him. He felt very lucky and was really happy. Someone was definitely watching over him.

Castiel pulled off his reading glasses as he limped into the kitchen. His beautiful husband whispered, “He alseep?”

He chuckled and sat on the stool by the kitchen island. “Yup! Both Mr. Teddy and James are nicely tucked in and snoring away”.

Castiel fondly stated, “Our son snores only when he’s had a long, fulfilling day. He is definitely tired”.

“I never thought that baby snores would sound so cute”, he commented.

Castiel uttered, “Yup. He’s an angel”. He watched as Castiel got up and made his way around the island. He suddenly felt all hot when his husband stood before him, with an interesting look in his eyes. A look that screamed ‘ _Hey there, wanna do something’._

He knew that look all too well.

His eyes couldn’t help but study his husbands pink lips. He found himself asking in a low voice, “so what do we do now, Cas?” His heart skipped a beat when Castiel rested a hand on his knee.

His husband slowly slid his palm up his thigh, closing in on him with a voice deep and breathless as the man met his eyes, “how about we go to bed, hmm?” 

He definitely felt parts of him come alive. He resisted the urge to moan when Castiel brushed his fingers lightly against his now protruding zipper of his pants. His heart was pounding against his rib cage as he answered a little on the husky side, “I think bedtime is a great idea”.

Castiel finally pulled his teasing fingers off his bulge. His husband had on this deep blush and those blue eyes held something mischievous as he replied, “I agree lover”. Castiel then threaded his fingers into his, “Come on. I’ll lead you to our bed”.

**

“Dean do you want to do this?”Castiel leaned against the now shut bedroom door.

He took in how flushed and hot his husband looked right now. He even caught the massive bulge poking out his husbands pants. Damn did that sight make his mouth water and his cock twitch. Oh he was very much alive in that department. He answered whilst simultaneously pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his belt, “oh I do want this baby. For a very long time, I have wanted this”.

Castiel bit his bottom lip, breathing picking up once more as he caught sight of his bulge through his boxers. The blue eyed man aimed a sly smirk at him, pushing himself off the door and sauntering towards him with a predatory look. Castiel could make someone cum just by staring at them with that hot look. His eyes never left Castiel’s, as the man finally stood before him and began feeling his exposed chest and torso- oh so sensually. He was breathing heavy now as Castiel brushed those skilled hands up his thighs and over his bulge. He was drawn to Cas lips and his own hands, resting on his sides, clenched back and forth into fists, itching to touch too. He and Cas bodies were drifting close to each other’s. He sucked in a breath as Castiel cupped his balls through his boxers. He croaked out, “baby, let me touch you. Let me kiss you please”.

Castiel panted out, “ok Dean”. Castiel was already moving towards his lips and all he needed to do was meet his husband halfway. 

Soon, desperate lips met, and hands began roaming each other’s bodies. Castiel had left massaging his balls to grip his head between both his palms; whilst, he was squeezing the globes of his husbands perfect ass through the man’s pants- they began to grind into one another whilst delivering filthy desperate kisses.

He wrapped his tongue around his lovers, sucking hotly. It was a desperate fight as they slid their tongues in and out of each other’s mouths, angling their heads to get in deeper. Their bulges slid so right against one another’s, balls pressing into each other’s. Several minutes in of destroying each other’s lips, moaning hotly into each other’s mouths and grinding while standing; soon became an issue for him. His weak leg was getting sore now. So, he tore his mouth away from Cas, “baby, if we don’t get on the bed, my legs will give”.

Castiel immediately understood, taking a step back. The man looked thoroughly debauched; hair sticking out in all directions, lips swollen red and wet, neck and cheeks covered in a dusting of pink. If he wasn’t so weak in the legs, he’d pull Cas back to him and probably end up fucking his husband against the door. Castiel rasped out in a sexed our voice, “take off your boxes, Dean, and get on the bed. Sit up and brace your back against the headboard”.

Who was he to deny the sexed out instructions of his horny husband!

He did exactly as Castiel said, whilst watching his lover strip off his own clothes. He sat up, comfortable against the headboard, spitting into the palm of his hand and stroking his cock fantasizing over his lovers leaking cock. Damn! It was the most perfect cock, ever!

He watched with a racing heart as Castiel got onto the bed. His husband lay belly flat between his v spread legs, pushing away his hand that was stroking his cock with, and replacing it with a warm, wet, hungry mouth. He threw his head back into the headboard, trembling out, “Oh Cas!” His hands automatically buried into Cas dark mop of hair. 

Castiel moaned around his cock, taking him in deeper, until his cockhead was sliding down that convulsing throat. He couldn’t hold back his moans of absolute pleasure, releasing sexed out sounds into the air as he was sucked like a pro. He cried even louder as Castiel began palming his balls, while swallowing his cock repeatedly. The man even pulled off his cock to suck his balls into his mouth, tonguing and moaning in his own enjoyment. He growled, toes curling as he stated, “Yeah. You always loved sucking my cock and balls, baby. Argh! Oh yeah baby…mmm…suck it just like that…OH BABY!” A sudden spark of pleasure shot through to his toes. He was on the verge of coming, he could feel that heaviness in his groin. “Baby. Mmm yeah. Please let me come inside you…ahhh! I need to fuck you”.

Castiel finally halted his fantastic blowjob to aim him a nasty smile, all the while continually stroking him. “You love my hole huh, Dean?”

He rasped out, “Always have, baby”.

Castiel laid one final kiss on his swollen cockhead, before the man was getting up on his knees. Castiel straddled him, hand digging under the pillow and pulling out a bottle of lube. He watched with hooded eyes as his husband popped the bottle cap open and poured a generous amount onto his cock. He shivered at the cold feeling of the liquid, but, not for long, as Castiel began stroking the lube up and down his cock. He watched mesmerized as Castiel positioned his hole above his cockhead; and just as the man were about to take his cock in, he unconsciously stopped him. He gripped his lovers waist, squeezing lightly and meeting his lovers confused blue gaze. He asked, “baby, I need to loosen you up, first”.

Castiel grabbed one of his hands, and guided it to the man’s asshole. He knew exactly what was happening, and traced his finger along that….oh God….well lubed hole. He experimentally slipped a finger in, finding that Cas hole opened up so easily, which made him slip in another two and three. His cock jumped repeatedly at the discovery. He asked breathlessly, “Cas, did you prepare yourself for me?” Fuck, he was on the brink of snapping. 

Castiel brushed those hot lips against his, “Yes Dean. I fucked myself loose, with my fingers, just for you”.

He didn’t know what possessed him, but next he was flipping Cas onto his back, and penetrating that loosened hole with hard plunge of his thick and long cock. Both cried loudly as they finally became one. They shivered in their intense desires, digging fingers into the mattress below or into each other’s skins.

It wasn’t long before the rest was primal and needy. He was numb to the pain in his knees, only wanting to reach one goal now. He destroyed his wildly moaning lover, pounding the man into the mattress. 

The bed protested underneath their coupling, the headboard dented the wall repeatedly, their moans grew louder, their bodies grew sweatier. The erotic slaps of skin on skin was growing even louder and so were their breathings. The stench of sex filled the air.

Soon, without warning he was yelling out his orgasm, feeling his cock and balls twitch so hard, while he emptied himself into his lover. Cas whole body was convulsing under him, as the man came hard and wild onto their tummy’s. 

Both showing each other just how much they still loved one another.

**  
He was laying down on his back, with Cas body snuggled into his side. His husband had his ear pressed into his heart. They were very much naked and satisfied. He could feel his bad knee finally aching, just a little. He thought it was hella worth it. He thread his fingers into Cas hair, massaging the man’s scalp. He uttered with a soft chuckle, “that was amazing”.

Castiel murmured into his chest, “Mhmm”. His husband kissed his chest affectionately, “we should do this a lot”.

They were pretty wild. They always were when it came to sex. Then, a sudden thought crossed his mind, “babe. Do you think sonny heard us?” Oh God! They were horrible parents if they woke their kid up from loud and physical sex.

Castiel gave a light laugh, “No. I had the room sound proofed”. Castiel rubbed his chest and said sleepily, “Go to sleep, baby”.

Yeah. Sleep sounded good right about now.

Being home felt so right!

**The End....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I figured that it'd be best if I ended the fic here. There will be more exploration done in other parts. 
> 
> Thank you to all my readers! You are amazing!


End file.
